Hiccup
Hiccup & Toothless VS Ash and Charizard ia a What-If? Death Battle, adopted by Stevethebarbarian. Description How to Train Your Dragon Vs Pokemon! Which dragon/human duo will take the win? Interlude Wiz: Dragons. '''Boomstick: Dudes. They go well together.' Especially these guys. Ash, and his Charizard, the Flame Pokemon. And Hiccup and Toothless, the Night Fury. He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a DeathBattle. Hiccup & Toothless Tell me Wiz, what type is Toothless? You mean Pokemon type? Duh. Well, I would say Dragon and Flying, probably. WRONG!!!! He is obviously Dark and Electric! Huh? He is the unholy ofspring of lightning and death itself. *Sighs heavily* Not how it works Boomstick. Dragon and Flying. Fine. Anyway, once, there was a land called Berk, far to the North. North of what? Just North. Ok... Anyway, Berk was populated by badass, sheep-herding, dragon-killing Vikings. One of them was... different. Hiccup was a small kid of 15 who wasn't big and badass like the others. In fact, he was a wimp. A nerd. A geek. A dork. A... We get it Boomstick. He was small and didn't like killing dragons. All the time, dragons raided Berk, killing Vikings, stealing sheep, and burning buildings. And this little punk wouldn't even ''try ''to bulk up and take one down! Well, he did ''try, and he succeeded, using some sort of balista to fire "One of these," a bola... net... thing. '''One of what?' I was just trying to make a joke. Don't. Anyways, the shot took down the Night Fury, the most feared of all dragons, the unholy offsprin... Just tell the story. Ok, ok. He tried to tell everybody "Oh, yeah, I killed the most dangerous creature on earth with a single 360 no-scope!" Well, nobody believed him. He decided to deal with it himself, and tracked down the dropped dragon, and eventually found it. He freed it from the net and it attacked him. But it didn't kill him. It just kinda... looked. This tipped Hiccup off to the fact that he wasn't a vicious beast... he was an intelligent, gentle creature. Wow. I think I get it now. You watched the movies too many times. Be quiet. Anyway, Hiccup finds the dragon and... trains it. Unfortunately, the hit from the bola/net somehow cut off half of his tail fin, so he couldn't fly. Thankfully, Hiccup is a friggin' genius and built him a mechanical tail. But he still couldn't fly without a rider. Anyway, it took some doing, but he eventually convinced the Vikings of Berk that dragons were amazing creatures, that could pull people together. Or tear them apart! See, I can play that game too. Toothless turned out to be an incredibly dangerous dragon, moving at mach speeds even on land and firing off plasma blasts that can tear through rock, thick ice, et cetera. He was even able to ignite the flames inside another dragon's body to cause it to explode spectacularly. Unfortunately, those blasts are limited, and he can only fire 6 times without resting. Bullshit! He obviously fired many more than that, several times! ''' Ok, ok, logic over canon, I get it. '''Anyway, in the sequel, Hiccup went from geek to TOTAL BADASS!!! He got a cool haircut, a cool outfit, a cool wingsuit, and a... EPIC FLAMING SWORD! Yeah. Toothless is incredibly fast, tough, and powerful, and Hiccup is incredibly smart, so they make the perfect team. Unfortunately, they aren't perfect. Despite Toothless's boundless loyalty, he doesn't always do what Hiccup says, especially when he isn't being serious. And the two have a tendency to get separated, grounding Toothless. But when the chips are down, they are one dragon/viking combo that you do not ''want to mess around with. ' Yep. When Hiccup is in mortal danger, Toothless unleashes his full power to protect him. '''And he gets ''nostril fire! '' Yeah. With this ability his blasts are greatly powered up, and he simply won't. Stop. Firing. And that is ''very ''bad for the dude at the receiving end. He took down the Bewilderbeast like that, and that is the most dangerous dragon known to man. Toothless and Hiccup are one of the closest and most dangerous duos in history. But the ones who will face them... ooooh, even more so. We'll see. Ash and Charizard Once there was a boy in Palet Town. His name was Ash, and he was 10 years old. And therefore, logically, it made sense to send him out into the world with some kind of incredibly dangerous creature to fight other incredibly dangerous creatures and attempt to tame them. ''' Well, that is just what they do in... '''HOLD UP!!! A kid with an incredibly dangerous monster that he uses to fight and tame other incredibly dangerous monsters!?!?! SOUNDS FAMILIAR!!! Yes, Boomstick, that is why we are doing the fight. Oh. Damn. Ash started out with a Pikachu, whom he befriended and who he liked enough to actually let him walk around with him rather than put him in a Pokeball. But this isn't about Pikachu! When Ash was walking about Kalos in a forest in a storm for some reason, he found an abandoned Charmander, which he tamed. It evolved into a Charmeleon, and finally a Charizard. And this Charizard was tough! ''It faced off against Entei, the legendary beast of fire, and fought it to a drawl. That takes guts. '''Charizard has many fire type moves, mostly just variations on the classic fire breath. He can use Flamethrower, which is just what it sounds like.' He can use Inferno, which is a greatly powered-up version. He has Heat Wave, a less concentrated version, sorta like a shotgun. It's very likely to hit what you shoot it at. But his most powerful move is Flare Blitz. With this attack, Charizard ignites himself and attacks with enough force to do major damage to the enemy and ''himself. '''And those are just his ''fire breath ''attacks! He has Slash, Air Slash, Dragon Claw, and Shadow Claw, all variations on a simple clawed slash.' And he can use Fly, soaring miles above the competition. With Dragon Rage he can perpetually inflict large damage against his opponents, but can't use any other moves for a while. And finally, with Overheat, he can consume the entire area in an inferno of flame or stun the enemy with Dragon Breath. But that is just Charizard. That's right. Surprisingly, Ash is also incredibly physically powerful. He has lifted large and heavy Pokemon, survived shocks from Pikachu and rock-melting blasts of flame from Charizard. He has even survived the pressure of the bottom of the ocean. And then there's the Aura. With his aura, some kind of mystical combination of Ki and the Force, but weaker, Ash can read minds, see through objects, and can even predict the enemy's moves. Unfortunately, Ash isn't all that good at it. And although he is incredibly courageous, and quite successful at most things he tries, he still can't get over the fact that he really lacks intelligence. Sure, some of his strategies have been genius, but usually he comes up with a great plan and then lapses back into idiocy. But that isn't going to stop him. Anyone who messes with him and Charizard is going to get fried. Wait. Was that the end? ''' Yep. '''FINALLY! That took way too long. LET'S GET READY TO DEATHBATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Fight "PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!! Hey, PIIIIIIKACHUUUUU!!!! WHERE ARE YOU????" Ash Ketchum was flying on the back of his Charizard, looking for his Pikachu, who had accidentally stowed away on a large wooden ship that had set sail from a nearby port. He couldn't seem to find it in the endless sea of ice. But then, in the distance, he caught sight of smoke. "Charizard, go there!" he said, pointing toward the plume of black smoke. The dragon picked up the pace, moving quickly toward the burning mass, which Ash recognized as a ship. A ship that was rapidly turning to ash from a virtual bonfire on it's deck. Nearing the wreck, Ash was filled with a sense of extreme foreboding, as he realized that the ship was being raided by multiple fire-breathing dragons. "Whoah, I don't recognize any of those pokemon," Ash said, rapidly pulling out his Pokedex, with no results. "WOW! A bunch of new species! Wait... Pikachu!" Charizard flew at top speeds toward the ship, as they both heard a whistling sound and saw a black object fly overhead at incredible speeds and land on the deck of the burning ship. Ash swooped down to take a closer look at the lifeboats he saw floating away from the ship and was happily surprised to see Pikachu in one of them, but before he headed in to rescue him, he decided to investigate the ship. "What the..." He saw a small black dragon, a masked man on its back, raise its head and let off a combination of a screech and a bark, and the other dragons stopped their attack, landed on the deck, bowed, and flew off. The masked figure stepped off of the dragon's back and surveyed the ship, the fires on the deck burning down to a smoulder as the reinforced wood wasn't made to burn, even when blasted by a Monstrous Nightmare's magnesium flame. "Phew, bud, that was intense. I'm glad all of those guys got off of the ship. We'll have to send a rescue party from Berk to pick them up. I can't imagine what got into those dragons to attack this ship. He stepped below deck, which was relatively undamaged. The Dragon followed. Ash, watching from a distance, ordered Charizard to land on the deck. "Whoah. Who were those guys? That must have been the best trainer ever! He made all of those other pokemon stop attacking." Meanwhile, below deck, the rider, the Dragon Master Hiccup was surprised to see multiple implements of war, dragon traps and balistas, and several machines he recognised from the battle with Drago Bludvist. Furthermore, he saw the skulls of dozens of dragons, along with their bones arrayed for sale. "Why those...! Those...! Worthless dragon hunters! Argh!" Hiccup pulled off his mask and stormed with the unnerved Toothless up above deck, and ran right into Ash. "Hey, you!" Hiccup shouted, "Are you with the guys who were on this ship?" "Uuh, yeah, I guess." "Then you have a lot ''of explaining to do. There was the skull of a ''night fury ''down there. The people who killed it may have very well killed off the last surviving night fury other than Toothless. That means that they are going extinct!" Toothless was quite surprised by Hiccup's rage. He wasn't usually like this." "Well... your dragons nearly killed my pokemon! So... I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!!! I CHOOSE YOU, CHARIZARD!" The large red dragon lumbered into view, and the flames on it's tail surged up. It prepared to fight. Hiccup's rage had cooled a bit with his surprise at the red-clad kid's sudden outburst, and he stepped back, putting his hand on Toothless's neck. "Ok, bud, I don't know what's going on. How about you?" Toothless made a movement that approximated a shrug. "Well, I guess we have no choice but to fight." The look on Hiccup's face had become a visage of angered determination. Ash, on the other hand, wore a determined smirk. He was gonna win, no matter what came his way. FIGHT!!!! Hiccup jumped into Toothless's saddle and the two leapt into the air, circling the duo below them. Ash had decided that he wanted to jump right into it with all of his pokemon's power to try to catch the two off-gaurd. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" The red dragon let out a blast of fire that rapidly approached the Night Fury flying above. Toothless reacted quickly, wrapping his wings around his torso to avoid burns, while Hiccup's reflexes were equally fast, as he jumped out of the saddle and lay down on Toothless's back, the flames passing inches to either side of him. "Oh, boy, this guy is flame-happy. Let's get higher, maybe we can get out of his range and he will exhaust his shot limit trying to hit us." The duo shot to a greater altitude, avoiding the bulk of the fiery attack. Charizard fired a few fireballs their way, but the two mostly avoided them, and those that did hit had little effect. "Ok, Charizard, I guess we're taking this to the air. Use fly!" Ash hopped on Charizard's back and the dragon laboureously pulled himself into the air. Hiccup looked back and saw that they were following. "Should've seen that coming. Allright, show 'em what you can do, bud." The duo rapidly spun around in midair and charged directly, firing off a plasma blast in the direction of the Charizard. The bulky pokemon attempted to evade, but only made a small correction to its course, and Ash was struck directly by the blast and was thrown off of Charizard's back. The red dragon looked back in time to see Ash fall down to the ship, splintering the wood. "Whoah, bud, I didn't mean to hit ''him!" Hiccup and Toothless were shocked to see Ash, his hair ruined and his clothes burned, but with no other injuries, stand up and give Charizard a thumbs-up, a signal to continue fighting without him. "Oh, my gods, that guy is tough! ''That shot would've nearly knocked out a dragon, it should've killed him! And call me crazy, but I don't think he was wearing any armor or anything!" Toothless grunted in agreement. He was confused too. But now Charizard was alone in the air, and unlike Toothless, he had no need for a rider. The red dragon flew at rather high speeds toward the duo, spouting flames from it's mouth like water from a hose. "Out of the way, bud!" Toothless dove several yards downward before streaking back up with all of his "guns" blazing, firing several blasts at the underside of the Flame Pokemon, knocking off it's balance. As Charizard fell some distance through the air, Toothless rushed up toward him at high speeds, slashing the Pokemon slightly along the chest, drawing a bit of blood. Ash called up from the ship- "No, Charizard! Come back down here now!" The red dragon flew down to the ship, almost crash landing and splintering a bit of the wood. Ash leapt onto Charizard's back and led him back into the air. "Use Fly!" Ash yelled, becoming the officially mascot of pointlessness. As Charizard laborously climbed altitude, Hiccup was trying to come up with a plan to bring down the extremely durable duo. "Ok, bud, we just have to hit them with everything we've got, in three..." Toothless hovered, pointing his head down at the approaching Pokemon. "Two..." The Night Fury's body was tensed for movement, ready to spring into action at any second. "One..." Toothless breathed a bit of blue flame into his throat, preparing to fire and causing his mouth to glow. "NOW!" The black dragon twisted its body and flew toward Ash and Charizard at a dive, firing off several blasts of plasma that struck the Flame Pokemon directly in the face and torso. As Hiccup and Toothless streaked past their Pokemon counterpart, Ash recovered from the shock of the blow and yelled out Charzard's next order- "Charizard, use Dragon Breath!" The Pokemon twisted it's neck and fired off a burst of purple energy that struck Hiccup and Toothless, causing them both pain. But the problems were just beginning. Both Hiccup and Toothless realized that they were paralyzed, and were diving straight at the water, where they would surely drown. Hiccup was having trouble doing so much as muttering one sound, but he managed to choke out his advice- "T-tooth-less. Y-you got-gotta spread y-your wi-wings! G-get a lit-litl-little more alt-altitude!" Toothless duly complied, trying to relax the constricting muscles of his winged "shoulders," to allow his wings to spread just a bit further. Although he only managed to get a few more inches of wingspan, it was enough to cause them to pull up a few feet and crash, not into the water, but into the ship, with a thunderous- '''CRASH!' The Night Fury and his rider crashed into the deck hard enough to cause it to suffer a huge crack and to become almost a crater. Hiccup was knocked out cold, and Toothless was sore in more places than he could count. The black dragon struggled to his feet, and stumbled over to his best friend, laying unconcious on the deck, blood flowing down his forehead from a wound suffered from the crash. As Toothless licked Hiccup's head and pushed on him a bit, trying to wake him up, Ash and Charizard crashed into him with all their wheight, over 300 pounds driving the Night Fury straight down through the deck and onto the lower floor. "Charizard, use Slash!" The Flame Pokemon struck Toothless with his claws, causing blood to spray onto the inner hull of the ship. "Use Dragon Claw!" Charizard struck again, this time its claws glowing with purple energy. "Use Air Slash!" Charizard slashed again, but this time his claws didn't come even close to Toothless. Instead, the wind whipped up by the slash followed behind the claw itself, slicing open a single deep cut into the Night Fury's torso. Toothless was knocked back into the ship with the force of the hit, further cracking the ship's durable hull. "Use Shadow Claw!" Finally, Charizard struck out again with his claw. This time, however, the claw was shrouded in dark energy. Toothless was hit with great force, three deep slices opening in his back. Toothless cried out in agonizing pain, and fired off a blast of plasma that hit Ash at close range, sending him flying through the air out onto the deck of the ship, and actually dealing some significant scratches and bruises to the freakishly durable kid. Charizard, angered, reared up onto his hind legs and prepared to use Flare Blitz to finish the Night Fury below him, but was distracted by a voice behind him. "Don't.... You... Dare, ''hurt my Toothless." Hiccup stood at the hole in the deck, holding his sword, coated in flaming Monstrous Nightmare saliva. His face was a strange combination of confusion from his concussion, rage at Charizard's vicious attack on his best friend, and worry at Toothless's badly injured state. Hiccup leapt down from the upper deck, thrusting his blade with all his might, and managing to stab his weapon several inches into the Flame Pokemon's hip, casing Charizard to roar out in pain. At this point Ash leapt down from the deck, yelling in a rage. "Get away from Charizard you creep!" Ash grabbed Hiccup, putting him into a chokehold. The young Viking tried to escape, but Ash had the strength of a professional wheightlifter, and Hiccup was simply overpowered. Meanwhile, Charizard had decided that Ash could deal with Hiccup, and had turned on Toothless yet again, as the Night Fury tried to fight back with plasma blasts. The hits did little damage to the Flame Pokemon, which used Rock Smash, except with the "rock" in question being the smaller dragon's head, nearly knocking Toothless unconscious. Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to resist Ash to help Toothless. "N-no! Toothless!" Hiccup struggled, and grabbed his sword, striking backwards with the blade, and striking Ash hard enough to deal a slight since to the Pokemon Trainer's cheek, drawing a bit of blood. He stabbed a couple more times to the torso, his slices only enough to cause small pinpricks from that angle, and he wasn't able to break Ash's grip. He came up with a new plan. He swung his fiery sword next to Ash's face, burning his cheek enough to make Ash yell out an "ouch" and release his grip. Toothless staggered to his feet and bit down with force on Charizard's tail just as he moved to interfere, before blasting him point-blank in the face, staggering the Flame Pokemon. Ash and Hiccup now faced off, both weaving in a circle, Hiccup's blade shining with flame, Ash's fists at the ready. Ash struck out with a few swings, smacking the Dragon Master on either side of his face, before letting out an uppercut that barely grazed the young Berkian, but sent him sprawling to the ground. Hiccup twisted his head around to look at Toothless, who was having the worst of the hand-to-hand fighting between him and Charizard, and called out his worry. "Hang in there bud! I'll be right with you!" Filled with new resolution, Hiccup got to his feet and swung his sword with force, catching Ash along the arm and drawing a bit of blood, before stabbing nearly and inch and a half into his torso. "AAh! That ''hurts!" Ash counterattacked by punching Hiccup hard enough to knock the blade out of his hands, and then struck him a haymaker to the gut, knocking the wind out of the young warrior. Ash threw a couple more punches, making sure that Hiccup was sufficiently dazed, and finally grabbed him by the neck and raised his fist menacingly. "Oh... no... you... don't..." Hiccup kicked his blade up into his hands, and prepared for a killing stab, as Ash readied himself to throw a punch that would probably break the Dragon Master's neck. Toothless and Charizard paused for a moment, realizing that both of their masters would likely be dead in moments, and Charizard, feeling he had the advantage, instantly leaped toward Ash, preparing to torch Hiccup on the spot. Charizard was shocked to see the wounded Toothless rush by him at at least three times his speed, cock his head, and fire a blast directly into his mouth, igniting the flammable gas inside and sending him flying to the wayside, before rushing, full-force, at Ash and colliding with his with enough force to send both of them straight out of the hull of the ship into the ocean outside. Hiccup and Charizard both rushed to the hole in the side of the boat, and caught the final glimpses of the dragon and the boy, both locked in combat and sinking underwater. "TOOOTHLESS!!!!" Hiccup cried out, knowing that he would almost definitely drown without him, as Charizard cried out, as if to say- "ASH!" The dragon and the man unhesitatingly dove into the water, despite Hiccup's poor swimming skills and Charizard's risk of having his fire extinguished. They swam out in different directions, Hiccup holding his sword, still burning underwater, like a torch, as Charizard expended precious fuel by spouting a bit of flame to light his way. They both caught sight of their respective partners, Toothless's tail seemingly a bit damaged, and Ash bleeding in several places. If Hiccup had been able to breathe, he would've cried out for his friend, but as it was, it sounded more like- "Ththls!!" Charizard swam at Ash the same way he flew, propelling himelf with his wings, as Hiccup, nearly drowned and losing consciousness, moved toward Toothless at a much slower rate. Toothless's eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness, and Hiccup lost ran completely out of energy as he reached him. Meanwhile, Charizard was pulling Ash out of the water, and looked back at the duo below him. Toothless's eyes were closed and Hiccup had failed to wake him up. He reached his arms around his freind's neck and fell completely unconscious, as the waves began to push them around. Charizard pulled the sputtering Ash out onto the ship's deck, where Ash looked down at the water, and then up at Charizard, who's flame was spouting back up after nearly going out. Charizard simply shook his head, as Ash looked back down at the rolling waves. "Well. I guess... we're done here... I never meant for this to happen..." Had he been there, when Hiccup finally completely lost consciousness, he would've seen the eyes of the Night Fury suddenly open. "Ok, Charizard, let's go. Use fly..." As Ash was hopping up onto his Pokemon's back, he was treated to a majestic sight. CUE: Where No One Goes Hiccup and Toothess shot out of the water at incredible speeds, Hiccup barely able to hold on to his back, coughing out water. He opened his eyes and suddenly came to the realization that he was out of the water, on Toothless's back. They were both alive. "YEEEEAH!!! Alright bud! I was so worried about you. Now. Let's end this." Toothless needed no further prompting, and shot at Ash and Charizard at mach speeds, a whistling sound made by Toothless's wings. "Ok, bud. NOW!" Toothless fired off a massive blast, the impact knocking Ash through the air and blasting a hole in the ship's deck to boot. Charizard fired off his Flamethrower, but Toothless flew through it almost as if he enjoyed it, firing off more blasts at Charizard. The Flame Pokemon was getting mad, and it lept into the air, flying at Toothless at high speeds. CUE: Mega Charizard X Theme Charizard struck Toothless with significant force, dropping Hiccup off of the Night Fury's back, and forcing the young Viking to use his wingsuit to land on the deck, ignite his sword, and charge at Ash while Toothess and Charizard grappled in midair. Hiccup swung his sword at Ash, getting into a verbal argument along with his physical one. "You almost got Toothless killed!" Ash ducked the blow, throwing a punch of his own. "He was attacking me! And Charizard would've died too if he had been in there a minute longer!" Hiccup avoided the strike and stabbed with his blade. "No you say that as if you actually cared ''about dragons! No telling how many of those... wonderful creatures have died on this ship, and at the hands of those manning it!" Ash caught the sword with his hands, drawling a bit of blood. "What are you talking about! I have nothing to do with this ship" Ash grabbed Hiccup and threw him over his shoulder, and the Dragon Master was forced to grab the railings to keep from being thrown completely off the ship. "Absolutely. Which is exactly why you tried to kill me and Toothless right off the bat! I can't understand how Charizard has any respect for you. Actually, I can. Drago's dragons had respect for ''him, ''so I really can understand." Hiccup vaulted back onto the ship, slicing his firey blade through the air to keep his foe at bay. Meanwhile, in the sky, Toothless was having the worst of it. Charizard spammed Slash, digging deep into the Night Fury's skin each time, and followed it up with his most powerful move, the Flare Blitz. Charizard was stunned by the hit and fell to the deck of the ship, but Toothless was nearly knocked unconcious by the hit, and crashed, burning slightly, right next to Hiccup, who was distracted by the plight of his friend. Ash took the opportunity to catch Hiccup with such a blow that he actually flew through the air to land next to Toothless. Ash figured that he had to finish things right there. "Charizard! Use Inferno!!!" The Dragon reared up and blazed the duo with a massive... inferno of sheer heat, igniting the deck and Toothless's saddle, as the dragon lifted it's wings to protect the helpless Hiccup. "T-toothless... thanks bud, you saved my life... but we can't take another of those.... w-we need to get to the air. Happy to comply and get out of the rampaging Pokemon's range, Toothless snatched up Hiccup and flew to the sky, where Charizard and Ash followed. "Uh, oh, we're in trouble. We have to finish this quick." The two duos charged each other. One thing was sure, neither would emerge unscathed. '''CUE: Battle of the Bewilderbeast' Charizard and Toothless both fired off fireballs, each canceling out the blasts of the other. The two dragons passed each other, their pass speed approaching 1000 miles per hour, as Toothless nicked Charizard's wing with his claws. The Flame Pokemon "walked it off," coming around for another pass, as he fired off Flamethrower long before Hiccup and Toothless came into range. "Ok, bud, pull up. We don't want to fly into that... Bud? Pull up! PULL UP!!!" As they approached the massive plume of fire at high speed, Toothless couldn't manage to get a bit of altitude, as Hiccup realized that the straps that controlled the Night Fury's tail flaps had snapped, being both burned and slashed repeatedly. "Uh oh. Deja Vu." Hiccup realized that he couldn't possibly survive the blast before him, so standing up and leaping off of Toothless, he opened his wingsuit as he called- "Just dive, bud! You can't afford to take that!" Toothless complied, and passed Charizard far underneath. The Night Fury cocked his head only to see that the Flame Pokemon has changed targets, and was now chasing down Hiccup. Toothless tried to turn to rescue his friend, but was unable to due to his inability to control his tail fins. As he floundered in the air, trying to keep up his altitude and execute a full 180 turn, Charizard came ever closer to Hiccup, and the flames were seconds away from enveloping him. Toothless wasn't having it. His face clinched in a visage of grim determination, and small spikes popped out along his back. His wings flapped, not wildly now, but with purpose and determination. Hiccup was trying to get all the speed he could out of his unpowered wingsuit, but Charizard was catching up nonetheless. Just as the flames began to sear Hiccup's prosthetic leg, Ash and Charizard were destracted by a blast from behind, coming from the rapidly approaching Toothless. "Toothless? Bud?! You're flying, bud! Yeah!" In his excitement, Hiccup pumped his fist up in the air, nearly losing balance, but he wasn't going to let something like that bring him down after what they had just gone through. He preformed a massive shuttle loop, turning around to face Charizard, who was flying his way, but not paying attention. He drew his sword and... SHUCK! Ash and Hiccup tumbled to the ground at massive speeds, Ash completely impaled by the flaming sword, and Hiccup unable to get his wingsuit back into position. Toothless realized that they were both about to crash into a rocky island, and rushed to save Hiccup. The dragon reached them moments before the collision, and far ahead of Charizard, and bit down hard on Hiccup's mechanical leg to catch him and stop his decent. He slowed him greatly, but inertia proved to be too great a force for the badly damaged leg to overcome, and it tore into two pieces, sending Hiccup tumbling to the ground along with Ash. Toothless cried out in horror and nearly physical pain, as he saw Hiccup hit the ground with great force and begin bleeding from a large wound in his head, and at that moment Charizard saw Ash fall to the ground with massive injuries, nearly dead. The Flame Pokemon cried out, perhaps not as anguished as Toothless, but incredibly worried as well. The red and black dragons faced off, Toothless near Hiccup, gently nudging him as Charizard flew to Ash and looked him over, before the two beasts roared at each other with monstrous intensity. Charizard was spouting flame from his mouth and tail at copious rates, as Toothless's eyes, mouth, back, and nostrils began pulsing and glowing with blue energy. The true match was about to begin, as Toothless reared up to fire off a massive blast, and Charizard began to initiate his Dragon Rage attack. The two fired off their blasts, and the shots canceled each other out. They each fired again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And again. Finally, Toothless began to gain the atvantage. Hiccup staggered to his feet, blood falling from his mouth, head, and body. "See. This ''is what it is to earn a Dragon's loyalty. ''This ''is a bond, buddy. Learn about it." Charizard was hit by a full-force blast from Toothless, and was therefore mercifully unconscious along with Ash for what came next. The Night Fury reared up on his hind legs, spread his wings, and charged his blast for what seemed like minutes on end, before finally firing off a plasma shot that hit with such force that it blew apart both Ash and Charizard, blowing a massive hole in the flame Pokemon and tearing apart Ash from the blade and the jagged rocks that he was impaled on. KO!!!! "Wow, bud. We won. Now let's get out of here before Astrid gets worried and gets everybody kidnapped again or something." Hiccup and Toothless looked back at the scene one more time before lifting into the air, their wounds making the flight laborious. They both convinced themselves that they had no choice in the matter, but they were still seized with deep regret, and knew that they had made a mistake. But that is just life. Blow up a kid and his dragon one day, just be an average chief the next. "May the Valkirie look over you, and grant you peaceful entrance to Valhalla. You certainly died fighting." '''CUE: Dragon Racing' Analysis Boomstick: Why so brooding, man? This is a DeathBattle, there aren't supposed to be feelings! Wiz: This battle was extremely close, and could have gone either way, depending on circumstances. Ash and Charizard took durability by a mile, with Charizard going toe-to-toe with extremely powerful Pokemon, and Ash surviving things that no human reasonably should. It is true that Ash has survived the massive pressures under the ocean, and lifted over 200 pounds. He even survived point-blank blasts from rock melting flame! Well, not really. Huh? Well, as Charizard's Pokedex entries almost always note, Charizard will never ''unleash the full-power of his flames against an opponent weaker than him, and the blasts that Ash has taken have all been casual joking hits. '''To assume that Ash tanked the full power of Charizard's attack would be like assuming that Terrible Terrors have high durability because one of them tanked one of Toothless's hits, completely ignoring the fact that it was a laughably casual attack.' Sure, Ash is incredibly tough, and surviving point-blank flame from any ''source without permanent injury, much less ''no ''injury, is enough to label you as incredibly tough, but that doesn't mean that Ash would be invincible to Toothless's blasts. '''And he has never shown any real resistance to bladed weapons, like the one that Hiccup carries.' And as far as durability is concerned, Toothless is no slouch either. Sure, ''Toothless ''doesn't have any feats, but Drago Bludvist was able to effortlessly block a heavy blast of flame from a Monsterous Nightmare with his cloak of dragonskin, and given that no one ever specified what type of dragonskin, it would make sense to to assume that that kind of resistance is fairly standard-issue for dragons. Next is speed. Toothless can officially fly faster than the speed of sound, and based on a clip from the first How to Train Your Dragon, he can possibly move that fast on foot. '' '''Charizard can fly, but that doesn't mean that he can fly fast, as he is a very quick Pokemon, but slow in the air.' And sure, maybe Charizard's fire breath is more powerful than Toothless's, but they are two completely different types of fire. Charizard might be able to melt rock, but Toothless can blast it apart. Charizard's flame is based on heat, which dragonskin can evidently block with some ease, but Toothless's plasma blasts are based on force, which Charizard has no special resistance to. And finally, going back to speed, Toothless also has signifigantly longer range than Charizard, meaning that he can use his superior agility to keep Charizard at a distance, meaning that he can pummel him without any risk of retaliation. And finally there is the difference in strategy. Sure, Ash is a good trainer, and often comes up with ingenious plans on the fly, but Hiccup is on a whole different level. He's a freaking genius! He developed a system that let him control a dragon via one mechanical wing flap in just a few days or less, not to mention all the strategies he has come up with over the years. So it comes down to this. Ash and Charizard take durability by a large margin, and firepower by a bit, but Hiccup and Toothless take speed by an even larger margin, intelligence by quite a bit, and agility as well. But at that point, the battle could still go either way. The thing that tips it in the Berkian duo's favor is... their bond. Would you expect anything else? Hiccup and Toothless share a connection so close that neither would ever ''consider leaving the other at risk. '''I mean damn, when Toothless freaking killed his father, Hiccup still only stayed mad for a minute.' Ash and Charizard are friends, and no doubt they are very close, but their relationship is still distant. In fact, there was only a reletively short period of time in which the duo both traveled together and liked each other. Charizard's connection to Ash is really one of respect, and grudging respect at that, while Hiccup and Toothless are best frindes, and more than that. So while Charizard couldn't Mega Evolve for Ash, (Ok, ok, I get it, Mega Evolution wasn't around at the time. Doesn't change the fact that he can't Mega Evolve) Toothless could use his full-power to protect Hiccup. In the end, the bond between Ash and Charizard's body parts wasn't close enough either. The winners, are Hiccup and Toothless. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016 Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Smart vs Dumb themed Death Battles Category:Brains vs Brawn Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Dreamworks' Themed Death Battles Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle Category:Duos vs Best Friends Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Air Battle' Themed Death Battle